Catching Up
by Zuhri
Summary: Rita was on a boat to Capua Nor alone until she met a changed old friend.


Catching Up

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Tales Of Vesperia. Only new terms and plots. And, yeah language as well.

She was on a boat heading for Capua Nor. The deck was surprisingly empty at this hour, with most of its occupants, inside. But still, the ship was quite empty for a trip from Nordopolica. She was expecting full house, but this excess of space was fine as well. She could think well when she's alone too. All those talk in Nordoplica just now really gets on her nerves; those insensitive fools. Even after all these years people never learned. Egotistical bastards, the nerve of them to decide which is best. Granted, she should've Meteor Swarmed the whole place if it weren't for-

"Wow, you sure are way out of it!"

A voice startled her. She looked up to meet with a pair of brown eyes and a boyish grin. It was familiar, but somehow annoying.

The boy roughly 15 or 16 laughed and sit beside her. "You look like you have a rough day."

'You think?' she thought of saying but figured it would be too rude. After all, he was someone she didn't know so she settled with, "Something like that,"

The boy laughs again and proceeds to look up at the night stars. "Wow, it's been a while since I saw stars like this. "

"Yeah," she supplied. After the disappearance of blastias, people began to look for other alternatives to power. Later, they found the use of steam engines. It is during that time when the steam revolution begins. Everywhere, people began to use these engines for most anything. They even found 'electricity' to ease everyday application. But, over excessive of the engines can cause pollutions. It may be minor now but if we use it without control it can affect the planet in a whole different way.

Politicians justify their actions by saying "We do this for the good of the people." Idiots, how can it be good if it causes harm in the first place? For the good of the people? Hahaha, the whole population in the lower quarter of Zaphias still uses lantern. Isn't electricity a way to help people? Then how come only the nobles are entitled to such hospitality? What a pain!!! How selfish the nobility acts, justifying everything they want by saying it's for a greater good.

But, what's more unbearable was that she, as the head researcher in Mana and Energy can not do anything to prevent this. They discover a mineral, ragnite that consume energy lesser but produce a more efficient and effective output of energy to source. However, the fallings were that it uses more mana and produces more Namirha, a working of oxide that causes the Mana in the air to disperse more and less focused than before.

Currently mana supports the world in place of aer. The dispersion of mana into smaller mana equations may cause artes to be used easily however, the stronger mana (Ir-Mana) the basic components that supports Telca Lumieres may be reduced consistently. If this working were to precede, incidents from before may happen again! Why couldn't they understand that?

The world may have no entelexia, but the spirits may be burden with such usage. And currently, they are sustaining the balance of the world. However, the existence of Namirha in the air may in the possible future causes the spirits to be disperse and fade away. Although this hasn't been proven, the theory will work since spirits are a being of pure mana. Ragnite can't be used as an alternative to steam engine. A subtle approach must be met. Like the sun. Plants and other organisms gain energy from the sun, why can't we? Now, if only they could somehow find a mechanism to somehow enforce that power, the results could be amazing. And, it can be a fodder for more research.

"Wow, you are really out of it." The boy said.

"Huh?"

The boy chuckled a bit, "You never change haven't you, even after all these years?"

She was now confused. Who is this kid, have she met him in someway before?

"Oh, come now, Rita. Don't you remember me?"

She shook her head, no.

"It's me, Karol! Karol Capel!"

Wait, what?

"K-ka-KAROL?!!" she gasped out.

The kid nodded with a smile.

She karate-chopped him.

"Dammit, Rita what the hell?!!!"

"Y-y-you, who the hell do you think you are?!!" she roared.

"A friend?" he suggested. She kicked him in the guts.

"Aghh! Rita, your violent streak needs to end, for old sake!"

She was panting. This kid's Karol?

"What's your problem, woman? Is that how you treat old friends? Smack their heads and kick them in the stomach?"

"Well, yeah! You surprised me!"

"You kicked me in the gut, that's all you've gotta say?!!" he cried in disbelief.

"Well," she was a bit ashamed about it. "Sorry, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry!"

"Okay, sorry to bother you then. Damn it, if Yuri told me that Rita beating the hell out of me is in the menu I wouldn't be here in the first place." He mumbled as he tried to get up.

When he did, she could finally make out his features under the slight darkness. He was tall now, about as tall as she does (166 cm). His hair now is worn down, looking as if he just came out of bed. (Why do teenage boys always do that kind of hair?) And she had to hand it to him, the boy finally got taste. He wore a long black overcoat, on top of white shirt. His long pants seemed baggy but instead of looking silly, it looked quite good on him. And, his oversized bag is long gone; instead a small bag was sling to his waist. There's also a red sword he covered with his coat but she's not going to get there. Overall he looked well.

His image change somehow brings a funny self-conscious of her own style. She kept her hair long beyond neck length because Estelle mentioned she would look lovely in it. She kept her shirt under her hooded maroon coat and wearing skirts under Estelle recommendation. But, still she loved her socks so kept it. She didn't want to look pretty, there's no need. But somehow, seeing Karol like this, she begins to think otherwise.

"There you go again." He suddenly said, breaking her bubbles of thoughts

"Huh?"

"Always going off on your own. You're still a kid aren't you?" he teased.

"Oh, shut up!" her cheeks flared a little. Somehow, being called a kid by him just doesn't feel right.

She sits down again and he comfortably placed himself opposite of her.

"So, where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh, last I checked this is a one way trip to Capua Nor?"

"Don't be so defensive, I'm trying to talk here."

"Well, can't you ask something besides the obvious?"

"Rita, please?"

She sighed.

"Okay, okay." He raises his hands. And she proceeds to her previous stance.

"So, what are you doing now?" he asked again.

"You're really bored aren't you?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, it's a one day trip. We still have around 9 hours left, might as well use it." His optimism is blinding.

Finally, she decided to give in. "I was from a meeting with the councils from the empire and the union."

"Oh, the one in Nordopolica?"

She nodded, "The subject was about future energy and mana, and the alternatives to steam engine."

"Oh," he pointed, "So that's why you're pissed. Heh, I bet all those upper level people were spouting nonsense about bettering the world huh?"

She felt a smirk coming in, "Point there, kid. Those idiots think that they could do anything just because they funded our division."

"Oh yeah, you're heading the empire's research facility right? So, what happened?"

"There was a fight, between me and the empire's nobles. Who would've thought even after all these years they were still obsessing over statuses and riches. Didn't anyone learned after what happened? It's just two years ago!"

"Three years, Rita."

"Three- wait. Three years?" Karol nodded.

At that point Rita was taken aback. Three years? It didn't feel that long.

"We haven't seen you in two years, Rita. Everyone was a bit worried." He gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry." She gave out. She didn't know she had left for so long. She thought she had seen them last year, during Raven's-

"Heh, I should tell Yuri about this." Karol remarked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well," he began, "Everyone was wandering where you've been and he kinda like make it a guild job that if everyone ever saw you, give out report or something like that."

She let out a laugh, "Guild? You're still on that thing?"

"Hey," he frowned, the way he did years ago. "I let you know, the Brave Vesperia is a powerful organization now. In fact, I'm doing a guild errand at the moment." He mentioned with pride.

"Errand, I thought you're the boss?"

"Nah, I gave it to Yuri last year. Seemed he did a better job than me. I'm just the vice-chairman. And you know we are now one of the seven head guilds of the unions!"

"Really?" to be honest, she was quite impressed. In three years, those kinds of achievements, the kid was good.

"So, what've you been up to lately?" she asked, pure curiosity and all but she won't tell him that.

"Well, nothing much. Arranging the guilds' report, deciding the work, book keeping, stuff like that. Yuri and Judith did all the real work."

"Judith?"

"Yeah, she's now our guilds' second-in-command. And Yuri trusted her a lot, so yeah." He grinned.

"Judith?" she was surprised, "I thought she went on an adventure with Ba'ul?"

"Well, she did. But, she suddenly appeared at our doors 10 months ago and we couldn't just leave her could we? Hey, she did a marvelous job managing the guild. Heck, she even did most of my work too. She's like the perfect house wife."

"Wow, Judith." She had to laugh. The thought of Judith, as a house wife sure is something else. "How are they now?"

"Well, they're fine. Yuri's currently busy synchronizing documents with the empire and Judith is managing Moontear without us."

"Moontear, as in the new city Moontear?"

"Yeah, you should visit. It's a really nice town. I mean, well it's not exactly like Zaphias but hey, it's beautiful! The most popular spot is the hill top, especially during the night. The mountain looked like a mountain of crystal and the moon view from there is just, wow!" he sighed.

"Must be wonderful." She pondered.

"It is."

"Wait," she suddenly thought. "I thought the Union was suppose to be at the meeting just now, where were you guys?"

"Oh, we send Kohryu to do the job. You must've met him, he's the blonde hair kid about as old as you."

Pictures of said person came to mind. "Yeah, he threw a punch at Farris's face, saying that nobles are a bunch of useless farts." Recalling the scene, Lord Farris was one of the nobility's mediators and of the one suggested the usage of Ragnite. He said something insensitive to the court and Kohryu calmly went at him and shoves one at his face. That results in an instant battle royale Classic.

"He did?" Karol pointed out excitedly, "Awesome! Hahaha, I can read tomorrow's headline; Brave Vesperia shows the Empire who's boss. That'll be an instant name maker for us!"

She gave him a look, "A guy acting out of line and you're proud of it?"

"Rita," he made hand gesture like a teacher, "Never underestimates the media. They are a powerful tool in marketability. Also, meh. Who cares? The empire can not touch us, if they pick a fight with us; they pick up a fight with the whole union. Heck, Yuri's like the next Don anyway so who gives? We are exercising the authority of the union. If the empire decides all they want, it'll be three years ago, all over again." He explained.

"Ah, I don't understand politics." She gave in.

"Heh, don't try. I spend 24/7 in the middle of it and still shit went nuts."

"You know what, you are sounding more and more like Yuri every seconds."

"Oh, sorry. Just spend a lot of time with him is all." He rubbed the back of his head, ashamed.

She just sighed. It's just three years, but it feels like a whole thirty years in front of her. The apparent growth of Karol just makes it more obvious. It's like the world still goes on and yet she's still in the same place. There's a whole other story around her, it's just that she's not part of it.

Yuri was now a leader in Brave Vesperia, a currently well known guild for that matter. Judith is now helping Brave Vesperia, doing a great job at that. She didn't know about Estelle but last she heard, she was working on developing a charity fund to help those unfortunate, at the same time remaining an advisor in the manners of Commoner's well fare. Repede followed Flynn last she heard of him. And Raven, well…

Karol was right. Even after everything, she's still a kid.

"Come visit us, once in a while." Karol offered.

She looked at him. His face was simple, but his eyes and tone was serious. He really wanted her to visit. Strange, even after all those beatings he still considered her a friend. It's unfair.

She turns away, "Sure."

She pretended, not to notice but his face just glow. "Cool!"

"Heh, can't believe the kid's now 15."

"16." He corrected.

"Really, I thought you're twelve when first set out?"

"Well," he blushed, "I was short for my age!"

"Oh, little shorty become taller eh?"

"Oh, shut up! I'm still growing up!"

"Yeah, yeah," she dismissed him with one hand.

"Yeah, well not everyone can turn beautiful like you, shut up!"

Wait, what?

"Karol, what did you just say?"

He humphed, "Yeah, well I know that you're beautiful. But give me time, I can sure-"

"Wait, I'm beautiful?" she asked again.

Karol looked at her as if she's an idiot, "Did you trade your mirror for a rock or something? You are!"

"Oh. Wow." She let out a pathetic chuckle.

Karol looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh it's… nothing I guess." She blushed, "It's just that no one ever told me that I look beautiful or anything."

"Then, they must be idiotic or blind."

"Huh?"

"Rita, you are beautiful. If people can not see that, they really are blind." He grinned.

It was a simple word, it might not be honest. But somehow, those words made her feel better and warmer than what she felt for years. The Kid really has grown. Who would've thought that he could turn into a sweet guy, in three years? Right now, for the first time in hours, she felt glad that she met him on this boat.

"Heh, somehow hearing that from you makes me feel ill." She retorted.

"Hey."

Silly, she would not let him caught her thinking about him like this. This is way too wrong.

"You know what, you are really a pessimist." He said.

Hey, she should not let him have the last word, shouldn't she?

"It's called being a realist."

After all,

"Nope, you're just negative."

"And, you're the genius of the year."

She's Rita Mordio, the famed mage of Aspio isn't she?

Hours later, they found themselves at Capua Nor. She didn't want to admit it but, she's going to miss him.

"So, this is it then?" she said.

"Yeah, it is." He smiled a slow smile.

"So, uh-"

Before she could finish her words, a pair of strong hands enveloped her small form and gives her the fullest hug she had ever received.

"I'm gonna miss you, Rita." He said.

Is his voice always this deep?

"Y-yeah, you too." She hesitates at first but then return the affection in the end.

He let out a laugh, "Is Miss Mordio too lost for words?" still not letting her go.

"W-well," Damn it, this kid is good, making her blush for quite a number of times already! "I thought you're gonna pull a Raven on me!" She thanked the spirits silently that he could not see her face.

"Heh, if he's still alive I'm sure he pull out one on you." He said, hugging her tighter.

Oh yeah, Raven passed away two years ago. After he finished everything, he suddenly decided that it was his time to go. It was a small but meaningful ceremony. Duke was there as well. Before, she never would've thought that she would cry so much for that pervert.

"Take care, Rita." He said gently.

"Yeah, you too squirt."

He let go, smile at her and he was off.

She was rubbing her arms, missing the sudden loss of affection. After he disappears from sight, she smiled, one that isn't on her face for a long time. Okay, she better get on the research quickly. That should show all those Nobility bastards not to mess with her!


End file.
